Senpai Storytime
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Persona 4 fanfiction. NaotoxYu. Naoto falls ill and asks Yu to tell her stories of his life back in the city, and how his relationships with those in Inaba have affected him.


A/N: I've posted this in both the Megami Tensei and Persona sections of the site, and will do the same with the other story I've written for the Persona series. This is Yu telling a very ill Naoto about his life in Tokyo both prior and after his trip to Inaba, and how his relationships had changed him.

* * *

He was coming home for the spring break, and it had to be now that she was struck with illness.  
"Yakushiji?" Naoto felt a shiver creep up her spine and rattle her skull as he knelt at her bedside and brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
"Naoto-kun, your grandfather requires my services with his case. I told him you were sick, of course, but…"  
"I-I wasn't going to ask about that." She felt a familiar sensation wash through her, disappointment and loneliness. "We were meant to fetch Yu-kun, weren't we?" She sneezed.  
"I do not think it wise in your condition."  
"Please. Senpai does not have his uncle to collect him until the end of the week." A break to sneeze and try to steady her voice a little. "He wasn't meant to be coming home unti-" she stopped as Yakushiji raised his hand.  
"Until next week. When his uncle returns from his vacation with his little girl. Your grandfather is still ok for you to spend time at the boy's house. But in your condition-" He stopped as he saw her wrench herself up in bed and give him a glare.

"Please, we should collect him." She protested, coughing and shivering from the shock of her sudden movement. "I just need some help getting to the car."  
"Should you not get dressed first?" He protested, noticing she was wearing a baggy tshirt and a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms.  
"No, it's fine." She pointed towards her hat, which he picked up and passed to her. "How long was I asleep?"  
"You fell asleep on the sofa late last night, mumbling to yourself. I chose not to disturb you, leaving you to sleep. You were struggling yesterday according to the maids."  
"Of course." She rubbed her temples. "They found me half dressed, passed out on my floor. I remember one of them bringing me downstairs."

Her head was heavy with what felt like that heavy fog from the TV world, her sinuses blocked. It was mid-May and somehow she had managed contract a bug.  
"Oh, Yakushiji-san? Could you get that jacket that belongs to Yu-kun please?" He nodded and disappeared into another room.

She tried to run a hand through her hair, met only with heavily matted knots, she replaced her hat and pressed it down as hard as it could go. She was a mess, but at least the hat covered up the worst of it.  
"Naoto-kun?" A kindly woman stuck her head through the door.  
"Good morning." She managed to croak out, clutching her throat as it burned.  
"I bought you a drink, and I passed Yakushiji-san, he said I should prepare you some clothes. Are you going to see your grandfather? In your condition that is hardly wise." She couldn't help but smirk at the maid – this woman had been working at the Shirogane Estate for many years and had still not understood how the family operated.  
"I won't be. I'll just be going someplace else in order to get a better recovery."

Soon enough, the secretary returned with the jacket that Yu had leant her a mere two weeks previous – she had been in the city doing some research for her grandfather's case and had spent the weekend in his family's home. She was shocked at how roomy and unique the abode had been, and how empty it must have felt with his parents absent. She had begrudgingly returned home that weekend, but had neglected to factor in the rain, and thus Yu had given her a thin jacket to keep herself dry.

Bundled up in the back of the car; huddling herself into the jacket she had pulled over her head and wore almost like an ill-fitting dress; she tried her best to hold back the sick sensation.  
"It feels good, the sunlight." She could feel a slight warming as the sunlight from the passenger window streamed into the back and onto her.  
"Be careful, the light could damage your eyes." He warned.  
"I told you, I'm fine." She huffed.

Yu knew that car before it got into the train station car park. He lifted the duffel bag and pulled it back across his shoulder.  
"Narukami-kun." The butler bowed his head out of respect.  
"It's Yu, sir." He smirked. "Thank you for allowing me to travel with you."  
"Of course. May I take you bags?" He offered. Yu held the bag out as the rear door of the car opened and a dishelved Naoto emerged from the back.  
"Senpai!" She cried out in a husky voice, stumbling towards him. "Welcome back."  
"Naoto-chan, is something wrong?" She collapsed into his open arms, snuffling as she did so.  
"I got sick. I'm sorry…" She sighed heavily, the air catching in her throat.  
"Don't say sorry." He sank to his knees, supporting her as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should have called; I would have come down when you're better."  
"I am sorry; she has been unwell for a couple of days now." The secretary explained. "I tried to stop her coming along, but she insisted. I have to be going to assist her grandfather with his work, I understand this could be a problem for you."  
"I can look after her." He felt the weight of her body get heavier as she grew weaker.  
"D-don't patronise me." She slapped her hand across his back.  
"Would your uncle be fine with this?"  
"Of course. I already have the keys and he did invite Naoto-chan to stay." He pressed his head against her. "That ok with you?"  
"Of course." She sneezed and her legs began to give underneath her.

"Come on." He tried to support her to stand, realising how tired she was, he chose to carry her across the tarmac and back into the car. "Don't tire yourself on my account."  
"Sorry…I'm still not good with these things." She sneezed, her eyes half lidded with exhaustion.  
"Could you direct me? I have only been to the Dojima residence once, to collect Naoto from your farewell celebration." The man seemed embarrassed by that.

-x-x-

She had slept as soon as he got her into the Dojima residence. He lowered her to the sofa, noticing how alike she looked to her shadow self in the white hoodie he had leant her. The evening was quiet, as he poured himself a mug of coffee and took a moment to glance at her still sleeping, Yakushiji delivered a small case of personal belongings for her.  
"I wish you a good evening…look after her for me, won't you?" He saw the concern in the man's face, realising how much she meant to him, as well as her grandfather.  
"I will, good luck with the case." He bowed to the secretary.

He had placed himself on Dojima's cushion, drank the coffee and watched the news before she stirred.  
"Did I fall asleep?" She rubbed her eyes on the sleeve of the jacket.  
"You've been gone for a while. How do you feel?" He felt as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his. Her skin was hot and clammy, and her grip weak.  
"Better." She coughed, her whole body heaving with the force. "…A little…" She tried to awkwardly laugh it off.  
"Here." He held out an arm and helped her guide herself across to the pillow where Nanako would normally sit.  
"Sorry to burden you with me." She coughed, blushing slightly.  
"Burden?" Yu laughed to himself. "You are not a burden."  
"Getting ill before my boyfriend comes to spend a length of time with me…how…typical of an awful romantic novel." She blushed slightly, shaking her head.  
"I didn't know you were into those." He teased.  
"I'm not." She scowled.  
"Oh so not a fan of that weird English novel? Uh..50 Shades of Gray was it?"  
"I would not read that low brow excuse for a novel if it was the last book on Earth!" Her voice grew higher in pitch and volume, until it stung her throat and she was forced to be quiet.  
"I was kidding."

She hastily drank the coffee he made for her, thankful for the warmth it gave her, and how much it made her want to sweat the illness out. _I want a story, get Senpai to tell us a story! _Her head hurt as she felt her shadow self call out to her.  
"Senpai…"  
"Yu, my name is Yu." He reminded her.  
"Sorry…I am feeling sleepy again, could you tell me a story?"  
"A story?"  
"It seems to be what my shadow self wants. I guess that means I want it to." When she said things like that, it almost made him envious he did not have a shadow, an inner voice to pay attention to.  
"Well, I sorted my futon whilst you were sleeping, go settle down and get in bed. Think about what you want me to tell you about."

_I like Senpai's futon, it's so comfy_ her shadow self cooed as she pulled the jacket over her head and collapsed down onto the futon. _I want a story about Yu, about his life in the city.  
_"I'll ask." She said to the empty room around her. _Yay! Thank you Naoto-chan. _"What an unusual request."

"Nao-chan." He had adopted Teddie's nickname for her in recent times. "I bought us some water." He placed the filled plastic bottle beside the futon, shedding his outer layer of clothes and joining the sleuth under the covers. She immediately shuffled, her head against his chest with one arm splayed across him, nuzzling into him gently.  
"I've missed this." She wasn't able to talk loud, but he knew what she meant.  
"I've missed you." He stroked her hair gently, eliciting a purr from her. "What kind of story do you want?"  
"I want to know about your life in the city. About your family and your school." She whispered. "You'll keep telling me until I sleep, won't you?" She felt as he chuckled.  
"I promise."

"Well, I live just outside the main area of Tokyo city, with my mum and my dad." He began.  
"You never told me what they do." She cut in already. He stroked her hair.  
"I was just about to say.." He petted her head.

-x-x-

He lived with his parents, nobody else. He had lots of relatives across the country, even the world, most of which were on his father's side. His father was a shrewd business man, if there was money to be made in a business, his dad probably had a slice of it – importation and exportation, music, television, even toys were his business. His mother was a fantastic architect, business driven, working all around the world, she was famous in her own right. Just like the Shirogane name was famous in Japan, and the USA (where Naoto's mother had worked before her birth) the Nurakami name was famous worldwide, although most people did not realise it.

On the very rare occasion that his parents were home, his mother had hand designed their home. Their apartment unique, sat atop a high tower. Yu had no issues with space, whilst Shirogane Estate dwarfed his humble home, it was on the same level of grandeur. He remembered fondly Naoto's surprised look as he guided her through the apartment door, the entry way was marble, with high arches and beautiful statues – his mother had taken influence from her client's requests all around the world.

His parents were very rarely there though, as he was reminded after they both left him home alone to care for himself after just two weeks together. His loneliness was hard to fight against at the best of times, but after a year in Inaba – his longest and most stable home in all his life – he had found it especially difficult.

-x-x-

"Inaba was your longest time in a single place?" She asked sleepily, interrupting his story with a coughing fit. He caressed her back gently until the coughing stopped.  
"Yep, I've spent longer in Inaba than I have in that apartment – and school – in Tokyo." He passed her the water bottle, noticing her eyes were heavier and she was more settled.  
"Tell me about your past." She yawned.  
"Tomorrow." He ran his hand through those navy locks again, feeling her relax against him. "Today I will tell you about my school."

-x-x-

One of many schools he had attended in Tokyo, his current high school, Kurotawa High was a large glass fronted building similar to Yasogami High. The difference being that the entire population of Inaba and the surrounding towns could take residence in the classrooms of Kurotawa without needing to add a single chair into any room. More like a small city than a school.

There was never much of a chance to make friends when he was there before Inaba. He attended the school for two months before the Inaba transfer, in that time he had barely made a single friend. He had two friends, a set of twins. The boy, Takumi, was an usual one. He was in love with Baseball, a champion in the school, but also fond of reading and a hit with girls. Mika, the girl, was a bright young girl, but acted like she was stupid, her only redeeming feature was being a talented dancer.

They were not as kind and hospitable towards him as they had been before he left.  
"The country had corrupted him!" They'd cry.

-x-x-

He was about to continue his story, until he noticed her breathing had changed, she was sleeping at long last.  
"I hope my story didn't bore you." He teased as he nudged the covers up further, making sure to rest the cover over her shoulder and keep her warm before placing a kiss on the top of her head and settling down to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was ok, constructive criticism is welcomed. Please, as always leave a review.


End file.
